Renegades (A Tom Riddle OC Story)
by mmgallamas
Summary: Escaping from unknown monsters, Cecilia Harrow quietly lands in the middle of the forbidden forest. With a mysterious past and a dark aura, Tom Riddle finds himself enamored with the new witch. Unfortunately, Cecilia seems to prefer the company of a certain black haired student with the name of Severus Snape. The Wizarding World as we know it is about to change.


I landed as quietly as I could, feeling the rush of magic surround me. It was overwhelming to say the least and it surprised me. That alone was a difficult thing to accomplish.

Dark clouds covered the moon and if I were entirely human, it would have been impossible to see inside this forest.

A twig broke and my head automatically whipped to its location, making my long black hair collide with the wind.

Narrowing my blue eyes, I realized it was only a helpless deer.

"Where am I?" My magical voice whispered in the night. I hated how whimsical it sounded. It was akin to church-bells, which is pretty ironic considering what I am.

I sighed. What was the point anyway?

Wherever I go, they'd find me.

_He _would find me.

I gripped the silver pocket watch in my hand and moved farther east. I could partially see what appeared to be a castle.

I mused for a second. What have I gotten myself into now?

Shaking my head, I dashed to the edge of the forest, and looked up.

The most beautiful castle was right in front of me. It was huge and boasted different towers. My eyes twinkled in delight. It was magnificent.

I bent down, my bare knees touching the wet grass, and placed a pale hand on the ground.

Powerful magic suddenly coursed through my veins and I immediately yanked my hand away.

I definitely knew where I was now.

My black wings sprouted in the air and I flew as high as the forest allowed me. I didn't want to be seen of course. Stealth was of the utmost importance.

Mountains surrounded the area with a fairly large lake to the south of the main building.

I took a deep breath, relishing the clean air. The place I was just in a minute ago was clouded in smoke, with never ending screams, and inextinguishable fires.

_Hell._

"No." My voice was thick with worry. "He wouldn't find me this time. I'll make sure of it."

With my resolve still intact, I opened the pocket watch to check the time, when something caught my eye.

Standing on a branch, my eyes widened at the image in front of me. Small boats began arriving along the lake near the base of the castle. With these boats came kids, dressed in black robes. Their faces glowed with excitement and relief.

I suppressed the hunger and bloodlust that itched deep within me. Their souls were a sight to behold.

"Innocence." I breathed. It was a blessing and a curse.

I ripped my eyes away from them, only to be surprised by more people entering the castle. Some looked older and had different colored wardrobe.

"So this is Hogwarts."

I've heard about this school back when I was hiding in the United States. They also had a similar one in Massachusetts.

This was older though, I deduced, by feeling the power around it.

There was also a hint of dark magic.

I shuddered at how that thrilled me.

I was done with all of that.

My black wings disappeared as I sat down on the branch, feet dangling in the air like a child.

Should I stay here? Would it even be safe?

"Nowhere is safe." I thought about all the years I've been on the run and how they found me every single time.

How _he _found me.

I ran a hand through my wavy hair. I won't give up, because then, they would win.

Vigorously rubbing my temples in distress, a man with raven hair caught my eye. He was thin with sallow skin and a large, hooked nose. His black hair framed his face, and cold, black eyes.

I was momentarily stunned. His emotions called to me – or emotion.

Sadness.

It was none of my business, but if I did intend to stay, then I'd have to know everything about this place as soon as possible. What better way to see it than through the eyes of a student?

My forehead scrunched as I focused all my energy into reading his past.

When the memories hit me, I had to grab onto the tree trunk to steady myself.

Maybe I should have picked a more stable person to peer into.

The man's name was Severus Snape. He was a Slytherin, the house of the snake. He was entering his fifth year at Hogwarts.

"A skilled student." I observed, my blue eyes still glossed over. I proceeded on memorizing everything he knew, every spell, every wand movement, until I had all the knowledge I would need to pass my classes.

Was this cheating? A small smile formed on my lips, which immediately vanished once I saw why Severus was depressed.

Visions of abuse flashed before me. The intensity and pain became too much, and I fell. Thankfully, my wings saved me a few inches from the ground. Not that I would die from impact.

His father...his own father hit him, despised him.

This poor boy, I murmured, surprising myself by caring. Being on the run all this time, I've never cared about anyone else. It was selfish I know.

I stopped reading his memories as he stepped inside the castle, unaware of the things I knew.

"A wand. I need a wand." I muttered, and a good story. They don't just let anyone transfer to Hogwarts.

Grabbing a fallen branch, I transformed it into a makeshift wand. I really didn't need this to control my powers, but I had to keep appearances.

My black dress changed to the same robes the students wore as I flicked my wrist. My chaotic hair was tamed to perfection and I made myself look a bit younger.

Severus was sixteen.

Here goes nothing, I thought, and began my trek to the entrance of the castle. I felt a jolt as I entered the grounds. Their protection wasn't really doing its part if I, the most dangerous person here, could enter.

The students were all inside now, so no one saw me enter the building.

I glided through the hallway, with Severus' memories as my map. I needed to speak with the headmaster.

My eyes landed on a familiar corridor.

There it was, the headmaster's tower.

No going back now.

I stepped inside the circular staircase and waited until I reached the third floor. A gargoyle greeted me and I again flicked my wrist in return. I didn't know the password; going in by force was my only option.

It moved to the side, revealing a narrow entryway. As I continued my steps, I noticed that the room was rather large and circular. Candles were lit in every corner and the portraits eyed me warily, although none voiced their thoughts.

I was busy marveling at what seemed to be an enchanted chess game, when someone tapped my shoulder.

I spun around, wand outstretched, as I saw Severus do when he was startled.

The old, frail man smiled at me, and lifted a white brow.

"I mean no harm." His voice was nothing but sincere.

I put my wand down, realizing who this man in front of me was. "Headmaster Dippet."

"A pleasure." He walked back to his desk and sat in his chair. "How may I help you, miss?"

I racked my brain for a name. My eyes landed on something sharp and pointy.

"Harrow." I blurted out. "Cecilia Harrow."

"And what can I do for you Miss Harrow?" He was tapping his long finger on the table.

I handed him the scroll I've been keeping inside my robes and waited for him to read it. It was my birth certificate and transcript of records from Ilvermony. I wordlessly filled in the needed information – from my name to my birthplace.

"A talented witch." The headmaster concluded, nodding his head. "I assume you're looking to transfer here then?"

It was my turn to nod. "My parents died back in America. It's time for a new start. I thought Hogwarts was a good place to begin."

I put as much sorrow and longing in my voice as I much as I could. Hopefully he buys it.

It took the wizard a few minutes to decide. His sapphire eyes were glued to a wall, lost in thought.

I stopped myself from prying in his mind. I promised myself to rarely use my powers on other people. It's what separated me from the monsters I was running from.

Twirling a lock of my hair, I patiently waited for him to finish his train of thought. I busied myself on the happenings in the past months.

My life was peaceful in America. Although I didn't have friends and was constantly on guard, I was free. And freedom was everything to me.

Flashbacks of fire and smoke hit me like a train. I gripped my chair tightly, forcing the images out of my mind.

The headmaster was finally done thinking.

His eyes assessed me for a brief second before he stood up. I mimicked his movements and waited with bated breath.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Miss Harrow."

A genuine smile lit up my face and the wizard's eyes grew warm.

"Thank you Headmaster." I said. What now?

As if reading my thoughts, the old man guided me out the room. "You need to be sorted of course. Hogwarts also has four houses, just like Ilvermony. You will also be starting your fifth year. I assume you haven't bought the necessary supplies for the school year?"

Seeing as I just arrived hours ago, I shook my head.

"Very well. I can have someone accompany you to Diagon Alley."

"Diagon Alley?" I inquired.

We were walking down a steep staircase and then proceed on continuing unto a large hallway. Chandeliers with candles hung above us and the portraits buzzed with inane chatter.

"It is a cobblestone wizarding alley and shopping area located in London. You can buy your supplies there."

Oh.

We strolled in silence until we reached our destination.

"This is the Great Hall, Miss Harrow. Stay here until I call your name, understood? You will be sorted right after the first years. Don't worry about the gasps and whispers you'll surely hear. We don't have many transfer students, especially not from abroad."

I gave him an obedient nod. The headmaster squeezed my shoulders in comfort and left. Peeking inside the Great Hall, I couldn't help but sigh. It was marvelous.

The Hall was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where I assume the teachers were sitting. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight.

I looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. It was hard to believe there was a ceiling there at all, and that the Great Hall didn't simply open on to the heaven.

I heard the headmaster's booming voice as he started the sorting ceremony.

"The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts."

I tuned him out as he called every new student's name. I watched as the Sorting Hat announced which house the student belonged in, and applause followed.

Their sincere smiles and greetings took me by surprise. I wasn't used to all this warmth, especially since spending a few weeks trapped in that God-forsaken place.

My eyes looked for a particular black haired student.

He was sitting near the front. He had his elbow on the table, propping up his chin.

I stifled a chuckle. Severus looked bored out of his mind.

I guess it would be quite redundant to do this every year.

I was too engrossed in staring at him, that I failed to hear the headmaster call my name.

"Harrow, Cecilia." The old wizard repeated, and I nearly jumped out of my skin.

Show time.


End file.
